1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and, more particularly, to a puzzle apparatus that may be stored when not in use to permit easy transportation, and which provides for the retention of puzzle pieces on assembly and holding panels to prevent pieces from being lost or shifted from a desired position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
puzzles have been a popular game form for many years, space requirements associated with conventional puzzles have prevented them from gaining widespread use by potential users in confined environments such as by patients confined to hospital beds, or by travelers. Further, time constraints have kept puzzles from becoming a popular form of entertainment for travelers and other potential users who have only occasional opportunities to assemble puzzles, and who do not have a single span of time to complete an entire puzzle.